


Squirming at the Words

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [67]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Touch, Consent Issues, Demon Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mage Kageyama Tobio, Prompt Fic, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa nearly laughed when he realized just how woefully overconfident and underprepared a mage had summoned him.  This was going to be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirming at the Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miyukitty's SASO 2016 BR3 Kageyama/Oikawa Drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221482) by Miyukitty. 



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 6: Remixes. Also fills the "perspective flip" square for Trope Bingo round 7.

Oikawa nearly laughed with delight when he was summoned; he could tell immediately that the little mage who had summoned him was in far over his head. In fact, he had been able to tell even before he materialized, when the mage began his incantation with his true name. There was a reason mages were always calling themselves by overly dramatic titles such as "The Grand Exalted Mage of the Seven Seas," and it wasn't just for show.

Then he did materialize, and he could have laughed. The mage who had summoned him was young, and clearly arrogant enough to think he was ready to deal with a demon even though he most certainly wasn't. He had made a decent attempt at a summoning circle, but he had missed a stroke in one of the characters covering the cardinal points, and a couple of his candles had burned down to nearly nothing, their flames already sputtering, and as every demon knew, all it took was a single error to render a circle null.

There was a reason young mages were forbidden from dealing with demons until several years after they had been granted their initiate ranks, and why their first several summons were always of the weakest imps and carefully watched by their mentors. Those who ventured off on their own rarely lived to tell the tale.

He waited until the arrogant little mage began speaking the spell that would bind him to his will. Then, he stepped through of the inner circle of the barrier, rubbing it out as if it were nothing more than a cobweb.

"Na-ah, you don't get to do that, Tobio-chan," he sang. There was a dangerous edge to his voice buried under the playfulness. "Didn't anyone teach you to look before you leap?"

The young mage looked at him petulantly. "You aren't allowed to do that," he said. "I made the circle, and I summoned you; that means you have to obey me."

"Aren't you a naive little one," Oikawa replied. "Or were you really so arrogant you thought you could make your circle perfectly all by yourself?"

"I know what I'm doing," the mage replied, puffing out his chest. "They would've already let me do this if it weren't for the other idiot apprentices holding me back."

"Now now, that's not nice, Tobio-chan," Oikawa said, relishing the way the mage paled at mention of his name.

"How do you know that?" Kageyama demanded.

"You told me yourself, back at the beginning of the spell, or did you think I wouldn't be able hear that?"

Oikawa walked out of the summoning circle, his claws clicking across the stone floor. He had expected the mage to turn and run immediately but was pleasantly surprised when Kageyama held his ground, still trying to form the sigils for the spell even as his hands shook.

"You're too late, Tobio-chan. It's my turn now," Oikawa said as he hooked a clawed finger under Kageyama's chin and forced the trembling mage to look up at him.

It was a simple task to turn the words of the spell around and make it his own. He picked up where Kageyama had left off, changing words here and there to turn the binding on its head. He could tell the minute the mage figured out what he was doing and clamped his mouth shut, trying to keep the words inside.

"Stop squirming, and it'll be over faster, Tobio-chan," Oikawa hummed, but he secretly enjoyed watching the human struggle and glare at him despite the tears in his eyes.

The end result was inevitable though; the words kept bubbling up in Kageyama's mouth until they finally overflowed and spilled out, completing the spell that bound him to the demon's will.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Oikawa asked when the spell was done, then used his newfound power to stop Kageyama in his tracks as the mage tried to kick him in the shins.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
